Sometimes I Wonder
by potterride
Summary: ...but of course I can't. Harry Potter drabbles
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does...Plus, I love Fang!**

**Sometimes I wonder...but of course I can't**

Harry:  
>Sometimes I wonder if I could just fly away from it all. Leave the world frozen in time, and just fly. Away from it all, away from the destruction and calamity. But of course I can't.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione:  
>Sometimes I wonder if I could stop being the brain. Step out of my comfort zone, not be the one everyone depended on to give the right answer. The one people shouldn't have to depend on to copy because they didn't do their homework. But of course I can't.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius: (BEFORE HE LEFT)  
>Sometimes I wonder if I could just leave my family. Andromeda did, why can't I? If I could only leave my house and everyone in it, not ever coming back. But of course I can't<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter:  
>Sometime I wonder if I could go back in time. To go back in time where I didn't betray James, and would have died to not tell the Dark Lord. I was a Marauder, a Marauder who betrayed his best friend, who sent Sirius to Azkaban for something he didn't do. I killed all those innocent Muggles. One wish, I wish I could go back in time. But of course I can't.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny:  
>Sometimes I wonder if my brothers are really there for me. I don't talk to them much, and with Fred gone I really have no one to talk to or make me laugh. I would have liked to say so much to my brothers; with Fred gone we don't talk much. If it was anyone else that died, Fred and George would still try to make everyone. He does try, but we all know it's not the same without Fred. My brothers now are all broken apart, isolated from the world. In lonely times like this, I would do anything for a laugh. But of course... <em>it would never happen<em>.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron:  
>Sometimes I wonder if Lavender really likes me. How she would always smile at me, or how she would clear all her plans to spend the entire day with me. I wanted just to ask her what she really thought of me, if she likes me for who I really am. I don't want to be just a person who helps win the Gryffindor Quidditch matches. I just want to ask her, she was nothing like the person who I really loved. All I wanted to do was ask her, deep down if she really liked me. But of course I can't<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Regulus:  
>Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be independent-free. The first time I saw Sirius go through the opaque wall to the train to Hogwarts, I knew he was going to be Free. I wanted to run away at the point. I didn't want to linger around waiting for my time to come. I wanted to be appreciated now, be free. Just leave everything behind and start a new life, my hands were practically itching everyday to leave. But of course I can't<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Regulus #2:  
>Sometimes I wonder if it's too late to turn back. After every death, I feel like turning back to my somewhat normal life. To go back to Sirius and be his younger, not-always innocent brother like things used to be. But of course I can't.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Molly Weasley:  
>Sometimes I wonder if Fred's death was a punishment to me. After all those years of being there with my children for everything, and me without being there when the explosion happened. Was that my punishment? I want to hug my children right now, hold them near me and tell them I will always be with them. Fred's death spoke to all of us, my maternal love was still there, but no one seemed to want it. If anything I wanted to hold my children, with or without Fred. Return to our ways, like everything was normal. But of course...<em>nothing would be the same.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Luna:  
>Sometimes I wonder if really anyone understands me. My personality sometimes comes across odd and unusual to people. Things have changed in my family, and things have somewhat changed with me. However, the best thing I love about me is my happiness and craziness. I want to share my personality with the whole world-as a whole. Not parts, not to individual people, everyone. To share happiness...But of course I can't.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Neville:  
>Sometimes I wonder if vengeance is the right thing to do. To have Bellatrix Lestrange and everyone else to tortured them, to endure a long, torturous spell. The grief that I still look back upon today, to take them. I want them to die; I want them to have no happiness, like I lived my whole life deprived of. Revenge-that is what I want to inflict upon Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr.<strong>.<strong> But of course I can't.


	12. Chapter 12

Seamus:  
>Sometimes I wonder if I could have really helped Harry. I should have been loyal to him, knowing that what went on in the maze was true, Cedric Diggory wouldn't just drop dead on his accord and Potter would never kill him. I wonder if I could have done more, much more to help Potter's situation. At this point I would like to do anything for the world, anything at all. But of course I can't.<p>

**A/N: Just wonderin' does anyone feel that I should discontinue A Tale of Revenge? just a thought :) **

**good luck with life**


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Narcissa:  
>Sometimes I wonder if what would happen if I took the road less traveled by. Taking the wrong road to reality, and never turning back. I used to get lost, and then stay lost. I took the road that's often used, and it brought many vicissitudes to my life. I can't turn back now; I have to keep trudging up that dark mountain-not knowing where it leads. Every rock I hit, every creature I come across, I know it's my fault. I took the wrong road. I wish I can turn back-I really do. But of course, <em>life isn't that simple.<em>

**A/N: Yo. this is the last chapter...too hot to do anything else**


End file.
